regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes: Episode 56
Current Spell List for our heroes: Malakai: * 1st - Magic Missile x4 * 2nd - Invis, Mirror Image x2 * 3rd - Lightning Bolt x3 * 4th - Evards Black Tentacles, Stone Skin * 5th - Cloudkill Van Healsing * 1st - Bless, Cure Light Wounds x2, Protection from Evil x2, Sanctuary * 2nd - Cure Moderate Wounds x2, Ethereal Barrier, Dust Devil, Slow Poison x2 * 3rd - Tree, Dictate, Wind Servant, Stone Shape * 4th - Mental Domination, Protection from Evil 10' radius * 5th - Transmute Rock to Mud Guest Cast: * Justin Foster- Gnome Blowgun Fighter * Robert Barrera - Dwarven Cleric of Bellum * Will - Ivan the Human Fighter * Matt - Ito the Human Fighter * Greg Hansen - Kel Belle the Human Fighter * Feyama - Darf the Human Fighter * Ryan - Kel Lucila the Human Fighter Recap 7th May, 1512 The party is met by four allies: Trull (Gnome Fighter with a Blowgun), Ivan (Human Fighter with Dual Swords), Ito (Human Fighter with a Longbow), and Kor Grimsong (Dwarven Cleric of Bellum). The heroes rush towards the canyon with their new allies, and quickly prepare their defenses. They barely have to time to set a battle line as the demons close in. Over a dozen Thungs charge in and are quickly dispatched as Malakai casts Mirror Image and Van casts Transmute Rock to Mud on the cliff side. Large amounts of mud slide down into the valley and bury multiple Warriors and Lensman. Two groups of 5 Hydras appear at the top of either side of the cliff and pepper the group with spines, destroying many mirror images. Kor Grimsong creates a wall of fog above the heroes to block the line of sight of the Hydras while Malakai throws a lightning bolt through the Taskmasters, the Commander, and the Caster (new demon). Ito finishes off one of the Taskmasters as Van and Darf switch places. The Commander throws a Lance of Disruption that hits Van, Darf, and Trull. The Caster casts Whirlwind, which picks up Kel Lucila and holds her in the air. The Hydras start climbing down the cliff, with two of them falling to their deaths. Ivan rushes forward to attack the Commander, but misses. Kor Grimsong casts a Stinking Cloud and disables the Commander and two of the Warriors. Van casts Wind Servant and pulls Lucila out of the whirlwind. Ito hits the Caster with an arrow while Lucila hits him from behind. Malakai kills both the Caster and the Commander with magic missiles. Trull throws his darts and hits 4 Hydras, knocking two off the cliff. Darf regenerates two HP due to a Medallion of Regeneration. The next wave of demons approaches, including many Warriors and a Fire Wyrm. One of the demon warriors jumps off the cliff and lands on Ito, dealing massive damage before dying from the fall. The cyclone moves away from the party. Kor Grimsong casts Entangle on the remaining Warriors atop the cliff. The party finish off several of the demons in front of the barrier as Malakai casts a Lightning Bolt through the line of advancing warriors by the water. Van uses his Wind Servant to direct the Stinking Cloud through the line of advancing warriors all the way into the Fire Wyrm, incapacitating several warriors and Wyrm. The Warriors and Hydras near the water advance on the party, landing several attacks on the forward PC's and bringing Ivan down. The party drops several demons as Kor Grimsong casts another Stinking Cloud, disabling more Hydras. Malakai recasts Mirror Image as Van moves the second Stinking Cloud to incapacitate another Warrior. The Overseer moves forward and casts a Lance of Disruption, but the party dodges most of the damage. More demons show up, including three Gate Breakers. Van cast Mental Domination on the foremost Gate Breaker, gaining control of him. The Gate Breaker then breathes his breath weapon, turning one of the other Gate Breakers and several Warriors to stone. Ito hits the Oversee with an arrow as Malakai finishes it with a flurry of magic missiles. Lucila, Kel Belle, and Trull clear all of the demons in front of the barrier. A Warrior demon attempts to suicidally jump onto Lucila and fails with Lucilla slaying him, while a second and third demon try as well. One of them dies while the other takes massive damage. The dominated Gate Breaker recharges it's breath weapon and turns the last Gate Breaker to stone. Lucila drags Ivan back behind the barrier and Kor Grimsong stabilizes him. Malakai uses his Wand of Size Alteration to enlarge Lucila. A Beholder appears around the corner and uses its Anti-Magic eye to end the mental domination on the last Gate Breaker. Belle and Ito quickly slay the Gate Breaker, but Belle gets trapped under the Gate Breaker. Trull kills the last Warrior demon on the ground while Lucila starts climbing the canyon wall. Van casts Protection from Evil 10' radius on the surrounding party. Belle screams out that the Beholder is beyond the wall, fights her way out from under the dead Gate Breaker, and returns to the party. The party heals up and waits for the Beholder to approach. A Dispel Magic spell goes off, turning part of the mud in the canyon back to rock. The Fire Wyrm advances and breaths it's breath weapon out across the canyon, incinerating Belle, Trull, and Kor Grimsong. Nothing of the heroes remains. Van casts Dictate on the Fire Wyrm and several of the Warriors, telling them to turn and slay their allies, but it is ineffective. Malakai casts his last Lightning Bolt, killing a line of Warriors and damaging both the Fire Wyrm and the Caster. The demon army advances, and the situation starts to look grim. Malakai climbs to the top of the cliff using his cloak. Ito and Van both clip the beholder with arrows and duck back behind cover. Lucila charges to the edge of the cliff and flings herself off 100 feet off the cliff, driving her sword into the beholder and slaying it, while claiming her glorious death in the process. The Fire Wyrm moves past the heroes and bites Ito, bringing him down. It then sets up to climb after Malakai. Nineteen Warrior demons surround Van and the downed heroes, held back by his Protection from Evil spell. The Caster throws a Fireball and drops Darf. Malakai then casts Cloudkill on the Fire Wyrm, and Van uses his Wind Servant to move the Cloud across all of the Warrior demons, killing two thirds of them. Malakai runs to the other side of the barrier, as the Fire Wyrm chases after Malakai. The lone Warrior demon on the top of the cliff throws his sword at Malakai, hitting him. Van moves the Cloudkill again with his Wind Servant, dropping several more demons. Malakai casts Invisibility and tries to hide in the Entangle area, but the Fire Wyrm breathes it's breath weapon over the area and Malakai burns to death. The Caster tries to cast Hold Person on Van, but it fails. Van brings the Cloudkill back towards him as Ivan bleeds out and dies. A Caster, two Warrior Demons, and the Fire Wyrm escape past the barrier and move towards the next Pylon. Several items on Malakai's possession survive the incineration, including the Gem of True Seeing, the Cloak of Arachnidia, Falstaff's Light Staff, the Spirit Blade, the Ring of Fire Resistance, and one of the Daggers of Throwing. Van climbs the cliff, drags Malakai's body beyond the barrier, and begins praying over his body. He begins to pray for the spell "Raise Dead", and asks Chis: :"We've given everything in the effort to save your realm, and I ask one favor in return - let me bring my friend back to life." Malakai finds himself on a comfortable beach, with a small shack on it. There is a small hut, and inside is a Corni, with a glass of beer. He hands it to Malakai, as Malakai informs him that he won't be here for long. Around the corner comes Croak, who greets Malakai and tells him it's not so bad up here. They have a brief discussion about the battle and about Croak's death. Malakai apologizes for the sleep spell, and Croak gives him his forgiveness. Corni brings the rest around a barrel of ale, as they look into the barrel and see the Prime Material Plane. They see Van praying over Malakai, and Darf come to, with dead bodies all around him. They look into the barrel of ale, and they wait........ Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes